


brittle as glass

by HejterZombie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sad, Stilinski Family Feels, Teen Wolf, nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HejterZombie/pseuds/HejterZombie
Summary: Pamiętaj, że ani Twoja, ani tym bardziej moja dusza nie umie być już bez ciebie! I, kurwa, niekoniecznie możemy razem wciąż współistnieć, prawda? Więc jaki ma sens to całe udawanie, że wciąż ci zależy na mnie, co? Że moja miłość do ciebie jest wszystkim?





	brittle as glass

**Author's Note:**

> dla mojego bro, to twoja wina xx

Stiles siedział w pustym domu patrząc bezmyślnie w blat stołu przy którym siedział. To nie działo się naprawdę, prawda? Jego życie nie mogła zostać tak _popieprzone,_ to byłoby zbyt wredne nawet jak na marne standardy jego życia. Nie żeby miał jakieś wspaniałe życie – swoja drogą złego również nie miał – po prostu… to go przerastało. Było tak dobrze! Tak naprawdę dobrze, przez pół roku nic się nie działo, był spokój, i naprawdę chciało się tylko **żyć.** Ale teraz? Teraz chciał jedynie utopić się. Najlepiej w basenie wódki, jeżeli chociaż o to może prosić.

Chłopak spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i przeklną w duchu widząc godzinę jedenastą wieczorem. Godzinę temu miał dzwonić do ojca aby spytać jak ten się czuje. Teraz już nie ma sensu dzwonić gdziekolwiek, tata pewnie śpi, a przyjaciele i… no właśnie. Został sam.

Zaśmiał się cicho i żałośnie wstając od stołu. Jego nogi zadrżały – zbyt długo siedział w jednej pozycji, ale pieprzyć to. Czy coś się może jeszcze bardziej spierdolić niż do tej pory? Nie sądził. Dlatego też bez obaw skierował się do jedynej skrytki, gdzie jego tato trzymał alkohol – mimo, że już nie pił, ani nic, to wciąż trzymał ten alkohol. _W razie potrzeby,_ więc co stoi Stilesowi na przeszkodzie by po niego sięgnąć, co? Zresztą to niebyły pierwszy raz gdy zrobiłby coś takiego.

\- Brawo Stiles, sięgasz samego dna coraz szybciej, pozostaje jedynie winszować – szepcze do siebie cicho odkręcając butelkę z wódką. Z tego co zauważył był to polski trunek. – No tato, Twoje zdrowie – mówi cicho biorąc większego łyka niż zazwyczaj, by po chwili skrzywić się niemiłosiernie. Nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego ostrego pieczenia w gardle. Zdecydowanie. Z załzawionymi oczami odkłada butelkę alkoholu na blat stołu przy którym dotychczas siedział, po czym idzie do lodówki skąd wyciąga jakiś sok pomarańczowy. – Może być – mruczy pod nosem dokładając sok do trunku, a następnie sięga po szklankę.

Gdy wszystko już ma przygotowane siada przy stole i po kolei, skupiając się, nalewa trzy czwarte trunku, by po chwili dolać chociaż trochę soku. Zapewne nie jest to nawet najbardziej racjonalna rzecz jaką zrobił w ostatnim czasie, ale nic co zrobił w ostatnim czasie nie było tak świadome jak stworzenie tego trunku.

Stiles zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie ostatnie miłe spotkanie jakie miał z… ech. No z nim.

 

***

 

Jutro mieli zacząć ostatni rok, rok jako senior, a potem wszyscy się rozjadą na swoje uczelnie – oczywiście pod warunkiem, że się dostaną.

\- Scott? – spytał cicho Stiles patrząc na chłopaka z dołu. Stali właśnie przy jeepie Stilinskiego, a w zasadzie to Stiles stał, bo Scott siedział na masce samochodu i _ot tak sobie_ trzymał za rękę wyższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że jutro wszystko wróci do normalności, bo będą wszyscy w miasteczku i… nie będziemy mogli robić tego co dotychczas i… – Stiles się denerwował nie mogąc skonstruować poprawnie zdania. Co ten Scott z nim wyprawiał, to było wręcz niemożliwe do przetworzenia, i to po tylu latach! – Kurwa, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Scott zaśmiał się, a Stiles zerknął w górę, bo do tej pory był wpatrzony w ich złączone ręce.

\- A kto mi zabroni, skoro jestem alfą, o przepraszam!, _prawdziwą alfą_ , co Stiles? – Spytał McCall patrząc głęboko w oczy Stilesa.

I w tym momencie Stiles uświadomił sobie jak bardzo kocha tego chłopaka, nie ważne co by się działo on zawsze będzie przy nim, bronił jego delikatnego serca, mimo tego, że Scott nigdy nie pokocha go w ten sposób.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, Scott – wymamrotał zawstydzony chłopak puszczając rękę McCalla. Scott roześmiał się ponownie, a następnie przybliżył swoją twarz z rozchylonymi ustami do tej Stilesa. To był ten moment, gdzie Stilesowi zaparło dech w piersiach.

\- Możecie w końcu się pocałować, a następnie mnie odczepić od tego drzewa, mówiłem wam przecież, że ze mną wszystko w porządku?! – Krzyczy z większej odległości Liam i, kurwa, Stiles nienawidzi tego dzieciaka bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

\- Zamknij się, szczeniaczku – odkrzykuje Scott, a następnie całuje Stilesa w czoło, bo ten zdążył opuścić swoją głowę.

\- Tak tato, ale odwiąż mnie – odpowiada również krzykiem Liam.

 

 

***

 

Stiles miesza trunkiem w szklance zastanawiając się jak szybko wykończy go ta wódka i jak bardzo będzie bolała go głowa z rana. I, tak patrząc przyszłościowo, czy zdąży wpaść w alkoholizm zanim _Doktorzy Strachu_ przypadkiem go nie zabiją. A jest to bardzo prawdopodobny scenariusz.

\- Pierdolony Theo i jego chęć zdobycia władzy – warczy do siebie cicho Stiles przechylając do końca szklankę, która jest w połowie opróżniona.

Chłopak najchętniej zwaliłby całą winę na Theo, począwszy od tego co stało się z jego ojcem po przez to jak zaczął oddalać się od przyjaciół a kończąc na tym jak zakończył swoją znajomość ze Scottem. Jednak również musi pobawić się w adwokata diabła, albowiem Theo nie jest jedynym złym czynnikiem w tym wszystkim. Jest jeszcze cały ten supernaturalny świat dookoła niego, a także te post-radzieckie zjawy strachu.

\- Kurwa – mamrocze Stiles chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. To zaczynało go przerastać, a był tylko zwyczajnym człowiekiem, który posiadał nadprzyrodzonych przyjaciół. Szatyn chciał już nalać sobie kolejną mieszaninę trunku, ale nie mógł, bo ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. I naprawdę było to dziwne, bo nikt nie pukał do domu Stilinskich odkąd mały Stiles zaczął przyprowadzać różnych znajomych do domu.

Szatyn spojrzał na drzwi i zastanawiał się kto normalny przychodzi do jego domu po dwunastej w nocy i w dodatku puka. Odpowiedź przyszła szybciej niż oczekiwał.

\- Stiles, otwórz, musimy porozmawiać – krzyknął głos łudząco podobny do Scotta. I prawdopodobnie to był on sam we własnej osobie, ale to była również ostatnia osoba, którą chciał widzieć właśnie w tym momencie. Nawet jeśli jego serce mówiło co innego. Stiles w ramach protestu postanowił milczeć i nic nie odpowiadać. Może McCall nie zauważy go i pójdzie sobie, najlepiej od razu do piekła zabierając ze sobą cały ten supernaturalny syf z Beacon Hills. – Stiles dobrze oboje wiemy, że wyczuwam cię, więc proszę… otwórz te jebane drzwi. – Krzyczy Scott.

I dobra, może Stiles nie ma najsilniejszej woli, ale ostatnio pokazał coś więcej niż tylko brak woli. Pokazał swoje mroczne oblicze, te które było gloryfikowane podczas całego tego bałaganu z demonicznym Nogitsune. Na samo wspomnienie tego wzdrygnął się odrobinę.

\- STILES, KURWA, OTWÓRZ DRZWI! – Krzyk Scotta wwierca się Stilesowi w czaszkę. Właśnie ten krzyk spowodował, że Stiles wstał wraz ze szklanką, w której ponowie znalazł się zabarwiony alkohol.

Stiles zatoczył się wstając od stołu i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi za którymi stał Scott. Oczywiście omal nie dostał z pięści McCalla, który miał zamiar zapukać ponownie w drzwi.

\- Jak dobrze widzieć cię żywego – powiedział cicho McCall, a Stilinski postarał się, żeby się nie skrzywić patrząc na tę poczciwą twarz. I wcale nie dlatego, że otwierając wziął potężnego łyka napoju. – Pijesz?

\- Myślałem, że jako wilkołak nie potrzebujesz zadawać tak impertynenckich pytań… - mruczy Stiles odwracając się od Scotta i ponownie siadając przy stole.

Scott krzywi się i rozgląda się za pyłem z jarząbu, ale niczego nie zauważa.

\- Dlaczego nie widzę jarząbu? – pyta Scott przekraczając próg domu. Stiles jedynie zerka w jego kierunku wciąż obracając w dłoni szklankę z alkoholem.

\- Ponieważ i tak to nic nie da na stado chimer, a jestem przekonany, że wcześniej lub później włamałbyś się mi do domu nie bacząc na to, że tak jakby… no. – odpowiada spokojnie Stiles i wzruszając ramionami bierze kolejnego łyka swojego napoju. – Chcesz?

Scott zaprzecza ruchem głowy i krzywi się delikatnie gdy widzi jak on znów bierz łyka. – Nie pij tyle.

Stiles nie reagując bierze kolejnego łyka – praktycznie wypija do dna – i krzywi się tak jakby co najmniej ugryzł cytrynę. Po chwili załzawionym wzrokiem patrzy na McCalla.

\- Myślę, że jesteś najmniej odpowiednią osobą, która może mi mówić mi co mam robić, a czego nie, więc…

\- Stiles, na litość, przestań tyle gadać i po prostu… wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze? Po prostu to zrób – mówi zdenerwowany Scott siadając naprzeciwko Stilesa. – Przepraszam.

\- Co?

\- Stiles… Ummm… przepraszam, że uwierzyłem Theo. Przepraszam, ze od początku nie wierzyłem w Twoje przypuszczenia. Przepraszam, że ignorowałem wszystko to co działo się między nami. Przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem i ze nie sprawdzałem co u ciebie i ogólnie, kurwa, to wszystko tak się popieprzyło, ja już nie umiem się odnaleźć, nie bez ciebie, stary i, cholera Stiles przestań… - przerwy podenerwowany Scott.

Stiles mruga i odpowiada lekkim uśmiechem. – Jak już skończyłeś to wiesz, gdzie są drzwi. – odpowiada leniwie chłopak. Za dużo alkoholu w jego głowie, zaczyna mu się kręcić, a i żołądek zaczyna się buntować.

\- Stiles, proszę… - powiedział cicho Scott chcąc złapać bruneta za rękę, ale ten gwałtownie się od niego odsunął.

\- Nie Scott, to Ty mnie posłuchaj – odpowiedział cicho Stiles patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na McCalla. – Myślałem… miałem nadzieję, ze ty i ja jesteśmy czyś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi do pieprzenia. Miałem nadzieję, że jesteśmy kimś więcej, że ja jestem kimś specjalnym dla ciebie. Scott, powiedz Ty mi szczerze, czy gdy mówiłem ci, ze tęsknię za Tobą, zwróciłeś na mnie swoją uwagę? Nie kłopocz się nawet z odpowiedzią, bo odpowiedź jest przecząca… A potem… potem wróciła ona, i przypomniałem sobie to wszystko co robiliśmy, gdy jej nie było i… Scott, kurwa, gdy widzę jak ją obejmujesz, jak twoja ręka _idealnie_ wpasowuje się w jej talię to coś mnie ściska od środka, bo dobrze wiem, że ja na jej miejscu jeszcze lepiej bym się prezentował, prawda? I ja… cóż, ja wciąż pamiętam dotyk twoich ust, rąk… to zaczyna doprowadzać mnie do obłędu.

Stiles przez dłuższy czas zamilknął patrząc ze słabnącym uczuciem w oczy Scotta, by następnie odwrócić wzrok. Po chwili wyciągnął swoje drżące dłonie po butelkę alkoholu. Nie przetrwa tej nocy bez alkoholu, zdecydowanie.

\- Stiles…

\- Nie Scott, nie.

 

***

 

Wszystko dziś zwalało się Stilesowi na głowę. Jego papa leżał pokiereszowany w szpitalu, Malia nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, a do tego jeszcze cały ten sekret z Donovanem. Sekret, który chcąc czy też nie, został ujawniony Scottowi.

 _Jak matkę kocham, zabiję również Theo_ , myślał Stiles gdy jechał jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze Scottem. Dobrze wiedział, że powinien mu powiedzieć jak najszybciej, ale nie chciał dodatkowo niszczyć tego co było między nimi. _Ha, zabawne, bo niczego aktualnie między nami nie ma… a może nawet i nie było?_ Stiles naprawdę starał się być pozytywny, ale wiedział, że to nie czas na pozytywizm, a raczej na chłodny racjonalizm. _Pierdolony Theo. Pierdolony Donovan. Pierdoleni Doktorzy. Pierdolony klucz oraz popierdolony ja. Super. Czy może być gorzej?_

Gdy tylko dotarł do lecznicy dla zwierząt czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Ponad to – na domiar złego – z nieba padało. Co tam padało – lało jak z cebra i na dobrą sprawę, przy użyciu odrobiny fantazji można by się utopić w najbliższej kałuży.

\- Zajebiście – mruknął Stiles wysiadając z auta chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w suchym pomieszczeniu.

Jednak nie dane było mu to zrobić gdyż po chwili wyszedł z środka sam Scott. Wyraz twarzy McCalla spowodował w Stilesie przemożną chęć ucieknięcia jak najdalej się da. Najlepiej do Europy, gdzie będzie mógł hodować owce na kwiecistych łąkach.

Nim Stiles zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy też zrobić, pierwszy odezwał się Scott.

\- Zabiłeś Donovana?

Niby to najprostsze pytanie jakie mogło paść, ale Stiles najbardziej się go obawiał. Scott nie zapytał czy to prawda, czy nie upewniał się, po prostu. Spytał tak banalnie. Stiles przełknął łzy, które chciały zacząć płynąc mu po twarzy, ale nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nawet jeżeli Scott by ich nie zauważył przez wszędobylski deszcz.

\- Cóż, on zamierzał zabić mojego tatę. I co, miałem pozwolić mu to zrobić? – Stiles sarknął patrząc z oburzeniem na Scotta. _Nie, nie, nie, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć, kurwa…_

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić, żaden z nas nie powinien – przemówił Scott patrząc na Stilesa tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami. W starszym i wyższym chłopaku, aż się zagotowało. Chęć na płacz już mu przeszła.

\- Myślisz, że miałem inne wyjście?

\- Zawsze jest jakieś inne wyjście!

\- Taak? Cóż, Scott, ja nie potrafię zrobić tego co Ty być _na pewno_ potrafił zrobić! – Wrzasnął Stiles, a Scott cały, aż drgnął. Najprostsza _kurwa_ , przemknęła przez myśl Stilinskiemu. – Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego. Prawdopodobnie wymyśliłbyś jakieś wyjście z tej całej popapranej sytuacji, prawda?

\- Spróbowałbym…

\- Tak! Bo Ty jesteś Scott McCall! Jesteś prawdziwą, _kurwa_ , alfą! – Wrzasnął Stiles, a Scott spojrzał na niego tak jakby Stiles nie zabił kogoś, kto próbowałby zabić jego, ale Melissę. _No kurwa._ Stiles nabrał powietrza do płuc, tracąc  do końca kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami.- Zgadnij co?! Nie wszyscy z nas mogą być prawdziwymi alfami! Niektórzy z nas mogą popełniać błędy! Niektórzy z nas muszą czasem  ubrudzić się krwią, Scott! Niektórzy z nas wciąż są i będą ludźmi!

Stiles skończył wrzeszczeć na Scotta, który patrzył na niego coraz bardziej zranionym wzrokiem. Jednak Stilesowi to nie wystarczało. Chciał dopiec Scottowi jeszcze bardziej, by ten czuł się tak źle w swojej skórze tak jak czuje się aktualnie Stiles.

\- Stiles, ja.. ja wciąż cię kocham, nie mogę cię stracić, kocham cię… naprawdę i… - zaczął przemawiać Scott, ale Stiles podniósł rękę na znak by ten przerwał.

\- Nie Scott. Ty tutaj stoisz, i mówisz, że… - Stiles musiał odchrząknąć, jeżeli nie chciał by McCall usłyszał drżenie jego głosu. – Mówisz, że mnie kochasz, że nie chcesz mnie stracić. Wcześniej mówiłeś, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, że ty i ja niekoniecznie możemy razem współgrać, ale to nieistotne, bo przecież się kochamy, co nie? Ale pamiętaj, że ani Twoja, ani tym bardziej moja dusza nie umie być już bez ciebie! I, kurwa, niekoniecznie możemy razem wciąż współistnieć, prawda? Więc jaki ma sens to całe udawanie, że wciąż ci zależy na mnie, co? Że moja miłość do ciebie jest wszystkim? Scott to kłamstwa, a ja mam ich już dość, po za tym… to ja mam problemy natury psychicznej, nie ty, zresztą jak zawsze, moja miłości.

Stilesowi na sam koniec załamał się głos, ale nie jest w stanie nad tym zapanować. To dla niego za wiele. Najchętniej rzuciłby się z jakiegoś klifu, ale nie chce martwić Ojca.

\- Nie możesz tak do mnie mówić, takie są zasady – mówi cicho ze zrezygnowaniem Scott. I może przez chwile wypuszcza przez drżące wargi również drżący oddech, ale to nie jest istotne. To tylko złudzenie optyczne wywołane deszczem. Stiles zaczyna gwałtowanie mrugać i z lekkim otępieniem przygląda się alfie.

\- Takie są zasady? – sarka spomiędzy zębów Stilinski i to w taki sposób jakby każde słowo było odrębnym zdaniem.

\- Takie są zasady – potwierdza naiwnie Scott.

\- Ta ci powiem jakie są zasady, ty skończony dupku! Zasady są proste, nie możesz wpierw kogoś pieprzyć, wyznawać miłość, a gdy nastanie świt obracać to w żart, mówiąc o sekretach i unikać tematu dopóki znów nie będzie ciemno.

Scott nagle zmienił swoja postawę. Spojrzał zimno na swojego dotychczasowego chłopaka, a następnie przemówił głosem totalnie wypranym z uczuć.

\- Tak ładnie mówisz o miłości, Stiles, a nawet nie wiesz jak wygląda prawdziwa miłość. To smutne, ale prawdziwe, jedź już – powiedział cicho Scott, tak, że strugi deszczu prawie go zagłuszyły. Gdy tylko do Stilesa dotarł sens wypowiedzianych słów przez McCalla, ten już zamykał za sobą drzwi od lecznicy dla zwierząt.

Jeżeli tak nie wygląda tragiczny koniec dnia, to Stiles nie wiedział co mogłoby jeszcze zniszczyć ten dzień bardziej.

_To koniec mojej miłości._

_Naszej miłości. Przeze mnie. Znów._

_Najprawdziwszy koniec._

_Nie chcę już być…_

 

***

 

Stiles zdążył wypić swojego ostatniego drinka, po czym chciał wstać i wyprosić siłowo Scotta, bo miał go dość. Bolała go już głowa, a także żołądek i naprawdę jedyne o czym myślał to-to jak Scott go potraktował. Chociaż sam nie był w ogóle lepszy. Zabił człowieka. Zniszczył swojemu ojcu życie, tak samo jak i matce, a dodatkowo chłopak, którego kochał powiedział mu niemal wprost, że go nienawidzi.

I naprawdę Stiles zrobiłby to. Mógł wyrzucić stąd Scotta, ale jedyne do czego był zdolny to otworzenie na całą szerokość oczu i pobiegnięcie jak najszybsze w kierunku toalety. McCallowi zajęło moment zorientowanie się jak to się wszystko skończy. Po minięciu sekundy ruszył za chłopakiem, bo przypuszczał, że ostatnie czego chce Stiles to być samemu. Nawet wbrew temu co dotychczas mówił – Scott znał go tak dobrze jak samego siebie. Nie da się oszukać.

Szatyn wbiegł w pierwsze drzwi po prawej i jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to uniesienie klapy by mógł sobie ulżyć. O to właśnie odbija się na nim nie jedzenie, zerwanie związku oraz cały ten syf związany z tą uroczą mieściną. Stiles w duchu obwiniał o to tylko siebie, ale miasto też nie jest bez winy. To oczywiste.

Klęknął, a raczej upadł na kolana, a następnie szybkim ruchem podniósł klapę, która zasłaniała wnętrze toalety. Następnie wziął lekki wdech nosem, a potem… już tylko czuł, że wszystko z niego wylatuje. Alkohol, złość, negatywne emocje i ten cholerny sok, który być może był już niezdatny do picia.

Nie wiedział ile tak zwracał wszystko w czeluść kanalizacji, ale chwile po pierwszej fali poczuł odprężający dotyk na kręgosłupie. I ktoś co jakiś czas odsuwał jego głowę od toalety, wycierał mu usta i dawał do popicia wody, a także spuszczał zanieczyszczoną wodę. Nie to nie był ktoś, to był Scott. I mimo tego, że szatyn czuł podświadomie, iż nie powinien mu na to pozwolić to był wdzięczny. Nie zostawił go, więc może jest wciąż szansa na bycie przyjaciółmi.

Gdy tylko wszystko ustało Stiles otarł wierzchem dłoni swoje usta. Wyczuwał, że Scott wciąż jest za nim, ale tym razem nie chciał, żeby on wychodził. Potrzebował go mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho McCall.

Stilinski jedynie kiwnął głową wciąż będąc odwróconym plecami do Scotta.

\- To ja już… - przerwał i chrząknął brunet. Chciał wstać z chłodnawych płytek i jak najszybciej zniknąć stąd. Może poprosi Malie, aby ona posiedziała z szatynem.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Stiles, którego gardło bolało jakby co najmniej połknął trzy kilo potłuczonego szkła.

Scott zamrugał powiekami, ale nie poruszył się z miejsca. – Co powiedziałeś? – spytał również szeptem. Ta chwila była zbyt delikatna na głośniejszy ton, nie chciał jej zniszczyć.

\- Zostań, proszę, ja… - zaczął Stiles, po czym się odwrócił w kierunku bruneta. Jego oczy całe były załzawione. On nie wytrzyma już dłużej, ma dość.

Szatyn nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa więcej. Jego gardło, oczy oraz żołądek paliły żywym ogniem, a on nie wiedział już jak sobie radzić w tak kryzysowej sytuacji. Nagle zaczął oddychać coraz ciężej jakby przebiegł maraton, a oczy zaczęły wydalać z siebie tę słoną wodę, którą gromadził już od tak dawna. Zaczął łkać nawet nie potrafiąc ponownie spojrzeć na Scotta, nie chciał widzieć obrzydzenia w tych karmelowych oczach. Zakrył twarz dłońmi nie oczekując niczego, to wszystko go przerosło, a na ten moment chciał po prostu zniknąć.

I wydawałoby się, że szatyn za chwilę rozpadnie się na cząsteczki elementarne, ale nie stało się to. A to dzięki opiekuńczym ramionom, które oplotły jego drgające ciało.

Scott tu był.

Brunet nic nie mówił jedynie przytulił szatyna chcąc, aby ten się uspokoił. To nie był dobry moment na rozmowę. Zdecydowanie.

 

***

 

Stiles stał na korytarzu i słuchał tego co ma do powiedzenia lekarz prowadzący operacje jego Papy oraz Melissa. Czuł jak wszystko w nim kruszeje, jak zaraz się rozpadnie na miliony kawałeczków.

Bał się, że zostanie sam w bardzo krótkim czasie. Doktorzy Strachu nie próżnowali, to samo z Theo, a i jego przyjaciele go zostawili, ale to już na jego własne życzenie. A teraz jego tato jest prawie w stanie krytycznym. Nie potrafił się wziąć w garść. Nie rozumiał nic z tego co do niego mówili, on chciał wejść na salę do taty wziąć go za rękę i pobyć z nim. Przecież było wszystko w porządku. Jego operacja się udała, a teraz co?

Nagle drgnął jakby poczuł, ze ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzał w swoje prawo i zobaczył jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. Akurat  ten którego nie chciał widzieć, szczególnie w tym momencie. Wściekły na cały świat ruszył w kierunku Scotta, który wyglądał dobrze, w przeciwieństwie do Stilesa, który wyglądał jak chodzące nieszczęście. Ostatnie trzy metry przebiegł truchtem i nie wiedząc jakim cudem chwycił za poły kurtki Scotta i rzucił nim o ścianę, a następnie upadli na podłogę. Jednak to wciąż Stilinski górował nad McCallem, chociaż gdzieś w jego umyśle przebłyskiwała myśl, że on mu na to pozwala, ale skutecznie to zignorował.

Stiles musiał na kogoś na wrzeszczeć, a że nie było Theo w pobliżu, Scott idealnie się nadawał. Szczególnie, że McCall nie był w tym wszystkim bez winy.

\- Gdzie byłeś, co?! – Wrzasnął szatyn trzymając wciąż bruneta w brutalnym uścisku. – Zaufałeś mu, wierzyłeś we wszystko co ci wmawiał, ignorowałeś to co do ciebie mówiłem i co?! Jak zawsze miałem rację, kurwa! – Krzyczał Stiles co jakiś czas obijając ciałem Scotta o podłogę. Ten nic nie mówił tylko patrzył tym swoim smutnym wzrokiem co tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Stilesa. – Wierzyłeś, kurwa, więc gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas jak wszystko się zjebało, huh? Gdzie do kurwy nędzy byłeś?!

Stilinski był wściekły, chciał nawet skrzywdzić, zranić Scotta tak jak ten uszkodził jego, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł uszkodzić swojej miłości.

Nagle poczuł jak czyjeś ręce odciągają go od bruneta, który zaczął krwawić. _I dobrze,_ pomyślał odwracając się na pięcie. Wykrzyknął tylko frazes, że to mu i tak nic nie zrobi, a potem mimo zakazu wszedł do sali swojego papy, bo tylko tam względnie czuł się bezpiecznie.

Gdy usiadł obok nieprzytomnego rodzica poczuł jak cała adrenalina i wściekłość, która pojawiła się zaraz po zobaczeniu Scotta ulatnia się, a on lada chwila się rozpłacze. Za dużo. Zdecydowanie za wiele emocji na dziś. Zacisnął zęby i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy chwycił rozpaloną do granic możliwości dłoń papy.

 

***

 

Po chwili gdy Stiles już nie odczuwał potrzeby płaczu, ani wymiotowania odsunął się minimalnie od Scotta. Nie miał siły, by spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi, bo zdawał sobie, że zarówno on jak i sam zainteresowany nie stronili od przykrych oskarżeń.

\- Zostać z Tobą?  - spytał cicho McCall. Stiles jedynie kiwnął głową, bo nie miał zbyt dużo siły by silić się na słowa, które i tak są zbędne.

Powoli wstali z podłogi i idąc chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku sypialni Stilinskiego nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Następnie w milczeniu zdjęli swoje rzeczy i przebrali w czyste koszulki z zamiarem zaśnięcia. W odległości od siebie kładą się na plecach i patrzą w sufit. Nagle szatyn czuje, że po jego policzku, od strony Scotta spływają dwie łzy. Nie chcąc by ten je zobaczył szybko unosi swoja dłoń z zamiarem starcia ich, ale to na daremno. Czuje jak ciemniejsza dłoń Scotta chwyta jego dłoń, a sam brunet nic nie mówiąc delikatnie dotyka policzka Stilesa wycierając te dwie zagubione łzy.

A potem nagle całuje go w skroń.

Stiles nic nie mówi. To samo Scott.

Tak więc leżą razem na łóżku, bez słów, bo mogłyby one jedynie zniszczyć kruchość tej sytuacji, trzymając się za ręce. Nic po za tym.  


End file.
